Lizzie The Spy
by Meji112
Summary: This story is like the movie Harriet The Spy, except it's the Lizzie McGuire version.


I love to spy on people. Why do I like to spy? Well lets say my babysitter, Rosie, told me to be a spy. She told me that when you spy, you can experience a lot of fun things. She was correct. But once my spying got me into trouble. Kate found my journal which held all my personal secrets. My journal had everything I thought about my classmates. There was even stuff about Miranda and Gordo. My journal said bad things about Gordo and Miranda. So for a period of time, they weren't my friends. Well maybe I better begin.  
  
I just finished spying on this lady who looked extremely ugly. The ugly lady knew she was ugly. She was crying and crying and crying about her ugly looks. The lady almost caught me spying on her, but good spies are never caught. And I'm a good spy, so the ugly lady didn't catch me. Anyway, as I was walking, I noticed that all my classmates were playing tag in the park. So I went and joined them. I placed my notebook down on a bench. As we all ran and ran, I didn't pay much attention to my notebook. Little did I know that Kate picked it up.  
  
Eventually the game was over. I walked over to the bench and my notebook wasn't there! "Oh no!" I shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gordo and Miranda. "I lost my notebook!" I said. "People could be reading my personal things right now!" I was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Hey Lizzie," said Kate. I turned my head. Kate, and my other classmates (except Miranda and Gordo) were sitting on the bench. Kate was holding my notebook!"  
  
"Give me that!" I said.  
  
"I think this book is pretty entertaining," said Kate as she started reading. "Larry Tudgeman is a geek, and he always wears the same clothes. Hasn't he heard of showers or baths?"  
  
Larry had an angry look on his face. Kate continued to read. "Claire is Kate's best friend. I don't see why anybody would want to be Kate's friend. I think Kate hypnotized Claire to be her best friend. I have self control, so I wouldn't get hypnotized into being Kate's friend. Where is Claire's self control?"  
  
Claire had an angry look on her face.  
  
"Stop that!" shouted Miranda. "Give that notebook back to Lizzie!" Kate turned a few pages and started reading something. "Miranda may be my best friend, but she is also really fat. I tell her that she's skinny, but it's a lie. I wonder why Miranda can't tell that she's fat. Maybe that's because she's practically blind."  
  
Mirands stared at me, and she sat down next to Kate. Miranda was no longer a friend, she was an enemy. At least I still had Gordo.  
  
"Now let's read about Gordo," said Kate. "Gordo wants to be a director. But I must say, he stinks at directing. His movies are always shaking, I wanna throw up. It's like another Blair Witch Project." Gordo stared at me. "How could you?" he asked. He walked over to Kate. I no longer had any friends. Maybe I could get my friends back.  
  
***  
  
I was sitting in a tree. Nobody saw me in the tree. I watched all my classmates build a clubhouse. They put a big sign on the club door that said "THE LIZZIE HATER CLUB." I was really angry. I noticed that there were two guys running down the path that leasd to the Lizzie Hater Clubhouse. They ran over to my classmates. It looked like those guys were trying to kidnap my classmates. It looked like those guys were kidnapping my classmates was because those guys were kidnapping my classmates.  
  
Maybe my classmats were as mean as Heck, but I knew that if I saved my classmates I'd be a hero. So I jumped out of the tree and landed on those guys' head. I safely got onto the ground. But the two guys clunked into each other and they fainted. "Thanks for saving us!" said Miranda. "Maybe we were too mean to you," said Gordo. All my classmates except Kate, agreed with Gordo and Miranda. "Thanks for saving us!" said Tudgeman. "And I'm sorry for writing that stuff about you," I said. Kate was really angry. "THAT GIRL IS NOT A HERO!" she shouted. "IF IT WASN'T FOR LIZZIE'S JOURNAL, WE WOULDN'T BE RIGHT HERE BUILDING THE CLUBHOUSE, AND THE KIDNAPPERS WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO KIDNAP US!" My classmates ignored Kate. They were still thanking me for saving them.  
  
The life of a spy is a great life. 


End file.
